1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system having a plurality of slot machines and a control method of the gaming system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional slot machine, for example as disclosed in a U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0025843, when a player inserts any number of medals into a medal insertion slot and operates a start button in a slot game, symbols are scroll-displayed and stopped in sectioned areas consisting of many columns and rows on a display. When the symbols constituting a winning combination are stopped on a preset payline or a predetermined number of scatter symbols are stopped, a payout according to the number of medals inserted is generated.
There is a gaming system that includes several slot machines, accumulates some of medals inserted in the slot machines and when symbols constituting a specific winning combination are stopped in any one of the slot machines, pays out, as a jackpot, the medals according to the number of the inserted medals accumulated, in the corresponding slot machine.
In the above gaming system, each slot machine determines whether to generate a jackpot. As a result, it is difficult to share a sense of playing a game that acquires the same jackpot, among the slot machines.
In addition, there is a gaming system including several slot machines and a specific device that is connected to the slot machines, accumulates some of medals inserted in the slot machines and determines the number of medals to be paid out for each slot machine.
In the above gaming system, the number of medals to be paid out in each slot machine is determined by the specific device. Like this, when the payout of each slot machine is determined by the specific device, a slot machine connected to the specific device is a machine exclusive to the specific device and does not function independently. In addition, since the number of slot machines to be equipped is fixed, an inefficient case may occur.
Therefore, a gaming system is needed, which enables players at the several slot machines to share a sense of playing a game, efficiently, thereby providing a new entertainment characteristic.
An object of the invention is to provide a gaming system capable of providing a new entertainment characteristic and a control method thereof.